En el último momento
by belzer
Summary: Se que a su lado serás feliz, así que debo apartarme y no volver. Te amo. Hasta siempre, mi Sakura. Oneshoot. Tragedia,como verán. Espero les guste.


La noche era tranquila en el lujoso crucero que hacía unas pocas horas había salido de Hong-Kong. El mar se mecía suavemente ante el viento nocturno; un viento que también mecía el largo y suave cabello de una chica de dulces ojos amatistas… ojos que ahora sin embargo, lucían tristes.

-Noche suave, noche dulce, suave reflejo de lo que aconteció esta tarde.-

Con estas palabras Tomoyo hacía referencia a la boda de Sakura que recién se había celebrado unas pocas horas atrás. Había sido un momento muy feliz y alegre que todos habían estado esperando por mucho tiempo, pero que para Tomoyo resultó sumamente agónico.

-Desde el principio sabía que sería un momento muy duro para mí… que sería demasiado pesado, pero debía estar allí. Se lo prometí. Además yo diseñé y elaboré el vestido de Sakura, tal y como juré hacerlo. Logré mi cometido. Se veía como una princesa, como un ángel. Un ángel que bajó del cielo… para otra persona, mas no para mi.-

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir de los ojos de la linda Tomoyo al recordar ese momento. Era demasiado. Un suave sollozo escapó de sus labios, dejando salir con el un poco de la frustración que sentía por no haber tenido nunca el valor de confesarle a Sakura lo que en verdad sentía, el dolor de saber que si decía algo arruinaría una hermosa amistad que para ella valía mas que todo, pero sobre todo, Tomoyo lloraba porque sabía que aunque el amor que le tenía a Sakura era enorme, inmenso, nunca haría feliz a su amada Sakura. El único que podía, que puede hacerla feliz… es Shaoran. Tomoyo sabía esto a la perfección. Había vivido así por mucho tiempo, pero ahora a sus 19 años, ese peso se había vuelto casi como una lápida.

Tomoyo enjugó sus lágrimas y siguió contemplando el paisaje nocturno. El mar se veía tan pacífico.

-Durante estos años guardé tantas cosas, tantos pensamientos. Algunos muy dulces, y otros tristes. Recuerdo como animaba a Li para que buscara a Sakura, a que le dijera lo que en verdad sentía por ella. Que no se rindiera jamás ante nada… y no lo hizo. Le tomó mucho tiempo reunir el valor necesario para hablar con ella y decirle lo que su corazón guardó durante tanto tiempo.-

Nuestra princesa de piel de seda y ojos de gema ya no sollozaba, pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar como si de una fuente se tratara. A su mente le llegaban los recuerdos de la boda que se había celebrado esa misma tarde. Como desde la mañana ayudó a Sakura a ponerse el vestido. Recordaba esa piel tan suave y tersa. Esa piel que no tenía la menor imperfección. Esa figura tan delicada que en unos instantes quedaba envuelta por un hermoso vestido blanco, como ningún otro se había visto antes. Recordaba como cerca del mediodía bajaron juntas al taxi que las llevaría a donde se celebraría la boda. Como al llegar, las esperaban el señor Fujitaka y Touya. Sakura se acercó a su padre para que ambos entraran juntos.

Al entrar Tomoyo antes para buscar una mejor posición desde la cual grabar, pudo verlo. Shaoran estaba ya junto al altar, y junto a el su madre. El se veía muy contento. Era obvio que el había esperado ese día por años. Tomoyo se acercó a el para felicitarlo. Ella se sentía genuinamente feliz por el, pero a la vez, sentía como el dolor se apoderaba de su corazón. Entonces se oyó que ella entraba. Tomoyo encendió su cámara de inmediato para grabar el momento en que Sakura daba su caminata hacia el altar.

El cuerpo de Tomoyo se estremeció al recordar esa parte.

-Pude verla entrar entonces. Se veía… como un ángel en verdad. Al caminar de esa forma, como un ser etéreo que se deslizaba por sobre el piso. Una belleza inmaterial que esta mas allá de lo que este mundo puede concebir… y allí iba ella… caminando así… con una gran sonrisa… hacia el… que también sonreía… no se como pude mantener la cámara enfocada… no se como es que no salí corriendo de allí.- Tomoyo bajó su cabeza y la acomodó entre sus brazos para poder llorar a gusto. Necesitaba dejar salir todo su dolor y sufrimiento.

El tiempo seguía su marcha mientras el barco se movía suavemente por las aguas tranquilas, pero esa marcha resultaba ser un suplicio para Tomoyo que aun se revolvía dentro de los recuerdos de este día.

-La fiesta fue magnífica y fastuosa. Supongo que no podía esperar menos de la familia Li. Se hizo en uno de los salones de fiestas más exclusivos y costosos de Hong-Kong. Sakura y Li querían algo mas sencillo, pero la mamá de Li no es una persona que se de por vencida. El ambiente solo sirvió para resaltar más la belleza de mi amada Sakura. Las luces revelaban sus finas facciones a todos los presentes; las resaltaban como resalta un diamante. Fue un banquete digno de dioses, digno de Sakura. Comida exótica, aun para ser Hong-Kong. Las bebidas corrieron como agua en un rió caudaloso. Después de eso vino el baile nupcial. El se levantó y le extendió la mano. Ella le siguió al centro de la pista y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo, primero del "vals del minuto", y después al de un sublime tango. Ella se movía como una diosa. No bailaba, flotaba por la pista. Ni la misma Terpsícore tendría esa destreza y gracia en el arte supremo del baile. Si… ella bailaba deliciosamente… con el.-

En el barco se escuchó un sonido que indicaba que eran casi las diez de la noche. Tomoyo estiró su mano para ver su reloj.

-Ya falta muy poco. Solo un poco mas.-

Tomoyo de apartó de donde estaba e inició una lenta caminata por la cubierta. Mientras caminaba, su mente le traía más recuerdos de esa fiesta.

-Luego todo mundo comenzó a bailar. La música era preciosa. No perdía atención de nada que se refiriera a Sakura. La grabé bailando con su padre, con su hermano, también con Yukito. Se veía tan feliz. Entonces alguien se acercó a mí. Se trataba del joven Hiragizawa. Me hizo un poco de plática. Fue agradable tenerlo cerca. Me contó como le ha ido, que ha sido de su vida, bastante interesante por cierto, y de que en unos pocos meses se casará con la profesora Mizuki. Desde luego, me entregó la invitación y yo dije que trataría de estar allí. Luego se retiró por una bebida para la profesora Mizuki y yo pensaba regresar a mi cámara, cuando Sakura se acerca a mi con esa gran sonrisa suya… tan suya. Recuerdo cada palabra que me dijo.-

_"Me hace tan feliz que estés aquí, Tomoyo. También te agradezco por el vestido que me hiciste. Es mucho mas hermoso de lo que imaginé, aunque por otro lado, no es para menos. Desde los… disfraces que me hacías… veía lo talentosa que siempre fuiste. Hay, que pena me da decirte esto."_

-Yo sonreí un poco y le contesté con mucho ánimo que era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Después de todo, siempre había sido muy especial para mi.-

Tomoyo estaba ya muy cerca de la popa del barco. Había una que otra pareja por allí, expresándose su amor de diversas formas. Tomoyo seguía en su charla consigo misma.

-Ella me dijo que me agradecía por haber estado conmigo durante tantos años. Haber sido tan buena amiga. Le respondí que no habría hecho por nadie más todo lo que hice por ella. Entonces se despidió de mí y volvió al lado de Li para otra pieza. Verlos bailar así me hizo pensar en lo que sucedería. Bailarían por un rato mas, platicarían con sus amistades, luego partirían rumbo a su hotel, y allí el la tendría solo para ella. El le quitaría ese vestido que con tanto amor le hice. El recorrería su fino cuerpo de porcelana con sus dedos. Ella le correspondería de la misma forma. Irían descubriéndose poco a poco, hasta quedar ambos sin más cobertura que el amor que se profesan, y ese amor los llevará a unirse y complementarse en uno solo. Si, el sería de ella, y ella sería de el… de el y no de mi. Ella nunca estaría así conmigo. Nunca descubriría mi cuerpo ansioso de estar al lado del suyo. Nunca probaría la miel que mis labios guardaban para ella. Nunca sabría que yo podría llevarla a un paraíso que sería solo nuestro… ella nunca sabría que la amo… y nunca lo sabrá.-

Tomoyo enjugó su rostro y contempló a su alrededor. No había nadie ya en la cubierta de popa.

-Al verlos así, decidí partir. Fui a despedirme de mi Sakura y su Li. Les desee buena suerte y mucha felicidad. Li me preguntó que porque me iba tan pronto. Yo le dije que recordaba que tenía que hacer un pendiente muy importante para mi madre y que debía regresar a Japón de urgencia. Sakura puso una expresión de tristeza por mis palabras. Entonces tomé sus manos y le dije que no se preocupara. Después de todo, solo era algo de negocios. No era un adiós definitivo, sino un hasta pronto. Li me dijo que si lo deseaba, podría prestarme un avión privado de su familia. Decliné su oferta diciendo que hacía un momento había preguntado por teléfono si había vuelos disponibles de urgencia y que me respondieron que si. Sin más que decir, nos despedimos. Cuando abracé a Sakura le di un apretón muy fuerte. Me despedí y partí a mi habitación. Debía prepararme para el viaje.-

Tomoyo caminaba al barandal.

-Todo quedó en su lugar. Mis cosas, mi cámara, y una pequeña carta que ella leerá eventualmente. Discúlpame por haberte mentido, mi amada Sakura.-

La belleza de ojos amatistas llegó al barandal del barco.

-En esa fiesta supe que sin ti no hay vida para mi, que no puedo vivir sin ti, y que si me quedo a tú lado, ni yo podré ser feliz, ni tú tampoco, pues temo no poder controlarme mas, y que eso altere tú sagrada felicidad con quien elegiste. Perdóname Sakura, pero esto si es un adiós... Perdóname.-

Tomoyo subió el barandal y se puso de pie del otro lado en el reducido espacio que quedaba. Luego, teniendo a la luna como único testigo, se arrojó rumbo a su destino final.

Al caer, los recuerdos de su vida pasaban frente a ella. Recordaba el momento en que Sakura le regaló esa goma, y que fue el momento que marcó su vida hasta este momento, que era el de su inminente final. Solo algunas lágrimas marcaban el paso de la doncella de ojos amatistas y piel de porcelana al descender a la superficie del mar, hasta que ese hermoso cuerpo rompió limpiamente el agua y siguió su viaje a las profundidades. Solo hubo un pensamiento más.

_"Hasta siempre, mi amada Sakura… hasta siempre."_

Saludos a todos. Esta idea me llegó de repente y decidí plasmarla en fic, a riesgo de que a muchos no les agrade. Que puedo decir. Hacía mucho que deseaba escribir una tragedia y la idea vino de repente. No se si les gustará a algunos o si a algunos no les gustará, ni como lo tomarán, pero debo decir que me gustó como quedó. Solo espero que en la medida de lo que es posible, les haya gustado. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. Después de todo, tengo otro fic que debo actualizar. Hasta pronto.


End file.
